Windaar, Sage of Gusto (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
"Winda's" father, "Windaar", makes a charge against the "Gishki" forces and manages to temporarily stop the spread of the deadly poison. However he lost a few in battle that day."Windaar" is the current clan elder, and as the patriarch, the entire "Gusto" family is gathered under him. ---- Saving Throws Str +7, Dex +6, Con +7, Int +6, Wis +6, Cha +9 Skills Acrobatics +9, Arcana +10, Athletics +7, Deception +9, History +8, Insight +9, Intimidation +10, Investigation +7, Medicine +10, Nature +9, Perception +10, Performance +10, Persuasion +10, Religion +7, Sleight of Hand +6, Stealth +8, Survival +7 Damage Resistances bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, poison, thunder Condition Immunities charmed, deafened, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned, stunned Senses blindsight 60 ft., passive Perception 20 Languages All; Challenge 30 (155000 XP) ---- Legendary Resistance (5/Day). If The Gusto fails a saving throw, she can choose to succeed instead. Detect. The Gusto makes a Wisdom (Perception) check. Heart Sight. The Gusto touches a creature and magically knows the creature's current emotional state. If the target fails a DC 10 Charisma saving throw, the Gusto also knows the creature's alignment. Superior Invisibility. As a bonus action, the Gusto can magically turn invisible until its concentration ends (as if concentrating on a spell). Any equipment or individuals the Gusto wears or carries are invisible with it. Keen Sight. The Gusto has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Telepathy. Using telepathy, The Gusto can magically communicate with anyone within 60 feet of it. Ambusher. The Gusto has advantage on attack rolls against any creature it has surprised. Natural Acrobat. The Gusto has advantage on any Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. Pack Tactics. The Gusto has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of the Gusto's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. Forceful Strikes. A melee weapon deals an extra 11 (2d10) force damage The Gusto hits with it (included in the attack). The Gustos weapon attacks are magical. Formidable Magic. The Gusto has advantage on any saving throw made to maintain concentration on a spell it has cast. Any ability check made to dispel a spell The Gusto has cast is made with disadvantage. LEGENDARY ACTIONS The Windaar, Sage of Gusto can take 4 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Windaar, Sage of Gusto regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Gusto Transmutation (Costs 2 Actions). The Gusto is capable of absorbing damage to grow its form and enhance its physical capabilities. Each time it would be killed or reduced to 0 hit points, this feature activates to recover up to half of The Gusto's hit points, absolve it of any conditions, and grow it slightly in both size and power. Each time it uses this feature in a day, The Gusto gains a cumulative +2 bonus to its attack rolls, ability checks, and saving throws. The Gusto's reach is initially 5 feet, but its reach—including the reach of its weapons—increases by 5 feet each time it uses this feature. Shift. The Gusto expends 3 magic points to cast misty step (Misty Step Casting Time: 1 bonus action Range: Self Components: V Duration: Instantaneous Briefly surrounded by silvery mist, you teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space that you can see.) Winds of the Gustos Deceased (Costs 2 Actions). Every creature within 15 feet of the Gusto must make a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw, taking 31 (2d10 + 20) psychic damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. |}